Encounters in the hospital
by taivaspoika
Summary: Sora is in the hospital. One day, a boy patient from the mental unit runs into his room. Then he comes for a visit everyday. Will they be friends or more? RikuSora


I do not own any of these characters. Except the nurse.

Encounters in the hospital 

He was lying on his back, eyes closed. His brown hair was messy as usual – well, why would you comb your hair, when you're in the hospital and sharing a room with game addicted girl? No, he didn't want to comb his hair.

Door opened, door closed. He didn't open his eyes, for he thought that nurse had come in. But his curiosity was awakened when he heard heavy panting from the door and he forced himself to open his eyes and lift his head up.

He was surprised. Person who had just come in was a boy, about his age, maybe little older. The boy had lshoulder-lenght, silvery hair.

He blinked. Why this boy had come in this room? For what he knew, that boy wasn't any realtive of his or Kairi's. Kairi was the girl with the game addiction.

"Huh?" silver-haired boy said. "There were someone?"

He rolled his eyes as he lift himself on a sitting position. "Of course. Only me and that game addicted freak."

"Oh. Right. By the way, I'm Riku."

He grinned. "I'm Sora. That girl is Kairi. She's always playing something and her parents are trying to make her stop it. That's why she's here."

Riku sat on the edge of Sora's bed. "And why are _you_ here?"

"Tell about yourself first."

Riku scratched back of his head. "Let's see… I'm running away from the mental unit. They keep me there 'cos they think I have some kind of, y'know, schizophrenia. Ridiculous."

Sora blinked. "Oh. That's why you were panting so hard."

"Were I? No good. Well, any way, what about you?" Riku asked, looking at Sora.

Sora grinned and showed bandages on his wrists. "I cut myself on a purpose."

Riku's eyes widened when he realised what the younger boy had said. "Really? Heck, you must be crazy!"

Sora played with lock of his hair. "Nah, not really. I don't really care what happens to me, 'cos it's like nobode cares about me."

Riku had opened his mouth to answer but then the door opened and a nurse came in.

"There you are, Riku! You should take your medicine now, dear", the nurse chirped and pulled Riku up and out of the room.

Sora lay down and closed his eyes. That sure had been weird. Bu what he didn't know, tomorrow would be even weirder – and the days after tomorrow.

Next morning he woke up early. But this time it wasn't because of Kairi's annoying games, no, it was a single knock on the door. He blinked. "Come on in."

Door opened and smiling face of Riku's peeked inside. "Hi. I thought that I could stop by."

Riku walked inside and closed the door behind him. "I brought you some flowers. They're lilies 'cos I didn't know what flowers you like so…"

He put flowers on a vase that was stanging on Sora's table. Sora lift himself up and looked at Riku. "So… why did you come here?"

"I wanty to be your friend, that's why. 'cos you said that nobody cares about you. I just came to talk with you. "

"Oh."

The room was silent except some vice's from Kairi's video game. "They just let you out to see me?" Sora asked.

Answer he got was just a nod, before Riku stood up from his place on Sora's bed and walked away. "I'll come back tomorrow."

And he came back next day. And the day after that and the day after that, too. For two weeks he came to Sora. Everyday. And he always brought flowers with him – sunflowers, roses, lilies, forget-me-nots. They talked about many things, and became very close. One day Sora declared, that he would never again cut himself on purpose. Riku smiled. And in those few, short weeks Sora's wrists started to get better. Then one day, Kairi went home.

And the room with two of them alone had a tension that hadn't been there before.

"Riku, let's go out to the balcony. We haven't been there yet, and I want to show you the amazing view over the city!"

Riku smiled. "Sure."

The view was stunning; old pink, orange and yellow houses with brown roofs and lot's of plants we're unbelievably beautiful in the rising sun.

Riku turned his back onto that view and looked Sora. The other boy looked very different from the boy he had meet two weeks ago. This Sora was much more cheerful and he smiled instead of grinning.

Gentle breeze blew over the city and made Riku's hair come to his face.

"Riku, is this… wrong?" Sora asked.

Riku closed his eyes before nodding. "Yea, this is wrong."

Sora stepped closer to the taller boy . "Then this is, too." He carefully brushed Riku's hair from his eyes and smiled.

"No, this is something you have to do to your best friend", Riku whispered and brushed Sora's hair behind his ears – same way the younger boy had done to him.

Both of them smiled stared at each other. They stood very close. Riku took the chance and leaned closer to plant gentle a kiss on Sora's lips. Sora's eyes widened, but he twined his arms around Riku's neck and answered the kiss. Riku's hands were on his waist.

"I guess I fell for you when I first saw you…" Riku whispered against Sora's lips.

"Yea, me too…"

--

_I apologize for all the OOCness, but this was my DREAM I saw one night. Well, it was almost like this, 'cos in the end there were no kissing scene. I just added it. _

_But think about it: I saw a dream about Sora who cut his wrists and Riku who isn't mentally helthy. And of course, game addicted Kairi._

_This is kinda short and I have two stories in progress and many new ideas… But I just had to writ this. I really liked that dream._

_Oh, I'm sewing a doll, Axel-doll 3_

_And of course, please review_


End file.
